The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tamar Lavender’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with an large rounded flowers with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 with an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Impatiens hawkeri, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Papete, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,457, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Tamar Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in De Lier, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.